A Chance Of Life
by Deadlyelder
Summary: After the end of the Second War of Dark Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter is left heartbroken due to the loss of his adopted family. Can a certain Headmaster give him a chance for life or will he sink in depression? DH Spoilers. Rated M just to be safe.


_**A Chance Of Life**_

**Author's Note:**

I'm writing this _first_ fic, I hope you will enjoy it.

As for the Disclaimer: I own nothing written in this fiction. All of this is copyrighted and owned by J.K. Rowling.

Please remember that this story has Order of the Phoenix, Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows spoilers, so if you have not read the official Harry Potter books, I recommend you go read them _first!_ Also, be forewarned that there is some _mild_ cursing within the story. Furthermore, there will be quite graphic description in this story. You have been warned. If you are offended by swear words, vivid descriptions of violent events... please leave now!

If you have any question or comments, please post it in a review. Reviews will always be welcome!

Enjoy!

**Summary:**

After the end of the Second War of Dark Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter is left heartbroken due to the loss of his adopted family. Can a certain Headmaster give him a chance for life or will he sink in depression?

_**Prologue:**_**Aftermath**

_A red-glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both of their faces at the same time, so that Voldemort's was suddenly a flaming blur. Harry heard the high voice shriek as he too yelled his best hope to the heavens, pointing Draco's wand: _

"_Avada Kedavra!" _

"_Expelliarmus!" _

_The bang was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead center of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. Harry saw Voldemort's green jet meet his own spell, saw the Elder Wand fly high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the head of Nagini, spinning through the air toward the master it would not kill, who had come to take full possession of it at last. And Harry, with the unerring skill of the Seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backward, arms splayed, the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upward. Tom Riddle hit the floor with a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, the snakelike face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood with two wands in his hand, staring down at his enemy's shell. _

_One shivering second of silence, the shock of the moment suspended: and then the tumult broke around Harry as the screams and the cheers and the roars of the watchers rent the air. The fierce new sun dazzled the windows as they thundered toward him. _

Harry sighed in content now. It was over, the monster that destroyed his life has finally vanquished. Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, Master of Death, Youngest Seeker in a Century, Youngest Tri-Wizard Champion, Godson to the first person in Azkaban to escape, son of the Marauders ring leader, had finally took away the life of Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Voldemort. He won the war, at a great cost, but was it really worth all this?

It had been two months since the victory of Harry Potter over Lord Voldemort. Life of people have returned to normal.

Kingsley Shacklebolt is the permanent Minister for Magic, with Percy Weasley working under him as a high official. Among the reforms introduced by Shacklebolt, Azkaban no longer uses Dementors. Consequently, the world is now a 'much sunnier place'. At Hogwarts, Slytherin House has become more diluted and is no longer the pureblood bastion it once was, although its dark reputation lingers. Voldemort's jinx on the Defense Against the Dark Arts position is broken with his death. There is now a permanent Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

But Harry Potter, now of the age seventeen, sat in the headmaster's seat, staring up at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. Harry simply smiled sadly. Yes, Voldemort was destroyed, but at a great cost, such great that Harry cannot bear it. He missed everyone around him, all who stood with him. Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of the school, a sister to him... had been killed in Malfoy's Manor when they escaped, Dobby, the Free-Elf, had died apparating Harry and Ron from Malfoy Manor at the same being time killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, who was later killed by Molly Weasley. Tonks and Lupin died in the final battle.

This was too much for Harry's emotional heart. All those innocent people had died just to give Harry a chance to defeat the Dark Lord.

Cedric Diggory a handsome man who just entered that cup and had died wanting to save Harry from the depths of dark magic, Ron died in the Battle of Hogwarts. Ginny was alive but missing. Sirius, his godfather, had died behind the veil but Harry was still unsure about that... Albus Dumbledore, the Greatest Wizard of all time, gave his life to save him from horrible death and planned the downfall of Voldemort.

All the month Harry tried to mourn, mourn on the death of the people close to his heart. But Harry's mind seems to be denial of it...in end Harry holed himself in 12 Grimmauld Place. He only came to Hogwarts on the request of Albus Dumbledore to meet him. So here he sat, silent and still, before the portrait of the man who had been known as the greatest wizard within the twentieth century.

"Harry," said the portrait of Albus Dumbledore "Are you alright?"

"I am fine professor. I am fine." said Harry. Though he doubted he could fool his mentor.

"The reason why I requested this meeting was because I wish for you to have a chance, a chance to live a life with family" Dumbledore continued "During my journey I came across a interesting branch of Magic, as being curious myself I researched on it. I was able to create an object that takes a person to an alternative dimension." Seeing the confused look on Harry's face, he explained the unasked question "An Alternative Dimension is a place similar to this world but with some difference. If I am not mistaken you can travel to other dimension where your Parents and Sirius should be alive"

Upon hearing last sentence Harry's heart leaped a beat, he was unable to believe that he will be able to meet his parents. But before he could say anything he was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"But if you choose to except you will have to give up your life in this dimension and I do believe that there is a cost for traveling between dimension" warned Dumbledore.

"What cost Professor?" asked Harry.

"I cannot be firm about what the cost may be, you may require to defeat Lord Voldemort of that world or you may require to assist the Boy-Who-Livid in the defeat of Dark Lord...there are endless possibilities" answered Dumbledore "Think about it Harry and answer, answer me when you are ready for there are something I wish to give you"

"I will give my answer soon Professor" answered Harry "Good night"

"Good Night, Harry"

It was a dark and stormy night, when Harry returned with his answer.

Harry was finally ready.

"I'm ready, sir"

"Very well, Harry" said Dumbledore "Have you brought all I told you to?"

"Yes sir" answered Harry. He withdrew the Elder Wand that Dumbledore has asked him to bring.

"Harry, you will be traveling to unknown world, I cannot help you there but I am going to give you a last gift from me" Dumbledore said in calm voice.

"Gift?" questioned a startled Harry.

Dumbledore's eyes started twinkling and he answered, "Yes, Harry a gift to help you in your journey or quest as I would like to refer" pausing a bit he continued, "I want to give you my knowledge and memories. You will get to know all the Magic I learned, who know it might even help you being a Dumbledore of that world" he said with a chuckle.

"Is the other Dumbledore, I mean you, dead?" asked Harry.

"Not it does not, my other self died. And if I think that my other self must have fallen into the trap of the Stone as I had" Dumbledore commented with a sigh. "Are you ready Harry?"

"Yes Professor, I am"

"Very well than place the Elder Wand on your temple, clear your mind and say _MEMORIA EXSISTO COLLIGO FIERI UNA. _Remember Harry you should not have any thoughts or even a spark of uncertainty in your mind will damage the undergoing ritual." said Dumbledore and when Harry nodded he continued "Go, Harry, do what you must. Go with this old man's blessing, my boy. You have been a great person, Harry, and I care most deeply about you. Be safe."

Harry didn't know what to say to that. "I—I, thank you, Professor. I… I don't know what to say—"

Dumbledore only smiled. "Then don't say anything, Harry, and remember me kindly. You know this portrait will be gone when you wake. You will know the rest of the process once awake. Remember me, Harry; please remember me not in a harsh light, but as one who loved you dearly. I am sorry for what I've done to you. But now, the time has past and been long gone, far too late for apologies. Go now, Harry. And remember."

Harry nodded solemnly. Cleared his mind of all joy about seeing the peoples or about the panic he felt. _Here we go_, thought Harry, and he drew in a deep breath. _I'm ready_. Pointing the Elder Wand on his temple he said in a loud and clear voice "_MEMORIA EXSISTO COLLIGO FIERI UNA"_

The Wand started to shake with unbearable power and then-

-then Harry felt as though his mind was being torn open and hundreds...no thousands of thoughts, memories and knowledge started flowing through his mind. Harry never noticed himself being fallen on floor, nor that he was crying, tears falling from his eyes, yet he was unaware of them.

He was oblivious to the last words of Albus Dumbledore: "You will do well, Harry. I believe in you. Good luck and leave a good life you deserve it. _Memoria exsisto colligo fieri una_."

With those words the Portrait of Albus Dumbledore exploded in Silver Strings of memories that dived towards Harry Potter who was on the floor.

And Harry continued to be oblivious, to be unaware and within a nearly shock state. He assimilated memory after memory. His mind trembled at times from the strain, shuddered as it fought to remain open, yet below the chaos and the toil of the merging lay a determination for success that was the core foundation, unparalleled by the struggles above.

For perhaps hours, or even days, Harry was within this state. Lost in memories of Albus Dumbledore. He did not know how long this lasted, nor did he particularly care. But there were no breaks, no pauses in the stream of memories, no rest to recover.

On the second day, an instant before his mind lost consciousness, the spell ended. On that day, Harry Potter finally gained the wisdom, knowledge, and experience that was more than any wizard or witch alive.

_**To be continued….**_

_Part One: _Memories & Traveling _will be updated before end of this week._

**Ending Notes:**

I hope you enjoy this. This is my first Fic so, Tell me, honestly, what you think of it! Thanks!

Read the "_To be continued…."_ section for the date of the next upload. Happy _**reviewing!**_

Comments always welcome.

_S_

! Updated 3.8.08 !


End file.
